Aw, Hell
by VocaloidReader
Summary: Aw, Hell. Naruto and Soul Eater get pulled into 18th Century Black Butler. What will happen? RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, SWEARING (Hidan..) YAOI/SEXUAL SCENCES
1. Character Ages

**(A/N: This is from my friend; Amanda. She asked me to put this up, so put this up I shall!)**

_(Author Notes)_

_Thoughts/Dreams_

Ages of Characters:

Hidan-20

Kakuzu-20

Zetsu-20

Tobi-16 _(I wonder what she has planned for our Tobi-san~)_

Deidara-16

Konan-39

Pein-40 _(see what she did there. She did that purposely)_

Sasori-19

Naruto-16

Gaara-16

-Soul Eater

Blackstar-17

Tsubaki- 17

Soul-16

Maka-16

Kid-17

Patty-17

Liz-17

Medusa-30

Stein-40

Chrona_(_Crona)-14 _(Crona is a girl!)_

_-_Black Butler

Sebastian-35 _(Or he appears to look like..)_

Alois Trancy-12

Ciel Phantomhive-13

Grell Sutcliff(?)-22

Elizabeth(Lizzy/Lizzie)-13

Madam Red-40

Angela-35

**OKAY, so, as you can see, these are a 3-way crossover.**

**Soul Eater and Naruto cross over into 18th century england, or in other words: Black Butler! If you have ideas, write below and the first chapter will be up right off the bat!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the All-Mighty?

**Welcome back! I said I would post up the new chapter tonight. Since my friends 'chapters' are way too short, Im going to put like the first two-four chapters together. Some will be long, others short. Want to contact Amanda (The writer?)  
: Amanda Johnson. She takes the credit for writing it, I take the credit for typing it.**

_(Authors Notes)_

_Thoughts or Dreams_

**Ciel Phantomhive's P.O.V** _(For some reason, when theres no . between them, I think Perv. XD)_

"Sebastian." The butler looked up, his black hair falling in front of his red eyes. _Good thing_ Elizabeth's_ mother is not here._ "May you fetch me my coat, I would like to go down to the yard, to investigate."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed deeply, then walked out of the room, the door closing with a soft thud.

I turned around, looking out the window. I rested my elbow on the arm rest and rested my head on my palm. I watched outside with intensity. I felt a disturbance, as if someone was here. Someone that did not belong in this world. They wore odd clothing, and has dispicable names. Ones of the Japan custom. I sighed and Sebastian returned. I put on the jacket as he bowed.

**Line Break**

As we neared the invesagation spot, Grell was on a roof top, freaking out. Once he saw us, he jumped down. "Oh thank hell! You arrived!" Grell pressed his chest to Sebastians arm. A sweat drop appeared on him, and his eye twitched. "Sebas-chan~ please, save us." I swear I could hear Sebastian wishing for his kitties right now.

"YAHOOOOO~~~"

I turned around to see a blue-wait WHAT? A BLUE haired boy. BLUE HAIR. "He's falling.. out of the sky.." We watched the boy slam into the ground.

"Young master, it seems that any _normal _being would have not of survived this."

"Sebastian." Sebastian pulled away from the red-haired soul reaper. "This is an order, take that boy home, the moment he wakes up question him!"

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, master. If I am not able to do this." He looked up, eyes glowing red. "Then what kind of butler would I be."

"A certainly boring butler." Muttered Grell.

**Line Break**

**BlackStar's P.O.V **_(This, is technically chapter 2, but since her chapters are awfully short, I'll combine some of them.)_

I woke up in a teal-blue chair. I glance around to notice a tall, black haired man in the corner. When he turned around, I jumped up onto the table, waving my finger at him. "YOU, KEISHAN! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The man looked at me so calmly, which pissed me off. "Ah. I see you are awake." He picked up a silver platter, carrying one tea cup and a kettle. He set it down on the table, smiling at me. "Would you like some tea?"

A bell rang, then I heard a child-like voice. "Sebastian!" The butler turned around, clearly annoyed.

He turned back to me. "I will be back shortly, please remain here."

"LIKE HELL I- Oh. Where did he go.." I sat in the chair, pissed off even more. I crossed my arms, blowing blue hair out of my face. I heard a loud THUMP in the closet.

I got up, and opened the door to see Tsubaki on the ground. "T-t-tsubaki?" I asked, surprized.

She sat up, rubbing her head. I helped her up, and she glance around. "Where in Lord Death are we..?"

I shrugged, opening my mouth as the one called 'Sebastian' walked in. "My, my. Another guest. I will have to get another seat set up."

Tsuabaki stretched out a hand. "W-wait! Th-there." She dropped it, sighing. "No need to listen." I patted her head softly.

**Hidans P.O.V **_(I hope you like so far, yeah. So, this is suppose to be C. 3. Mushed in.)_

Sasori and Deidara both came at me. I stood in my circle with a kunai stabbed in my chest. "Come at me bloody athiests!" I laughed. "WHOOOO!" I scream as they threw weapons in me.

Deidara smiled. "You asked for it. Just remember." He threw a clay spider at me. "ART IS AN EXPLOSION, un!" I used my three-pronged (fork much?) scythe to knock it back. When It exploded, it threw Deidara back. When he hit the wall, he made a cute little "HUMPH"

As I turned around, I felt a quick jab of pleasure. I saw a blade from Sasori's puppet. "Hahaha! Thats ALL You can do?" I ripped out the blade, licking up the blood and cut my tongue. I chucked it back at his puppet. I ran at the sleeping bitch and the puppet ass, swinging my scythe around.

**Thats all! Okay? It was an ass, because I forgot (well, Amanda did) to get the fanfic so I could type it. So we were on Facebook, typing. I may have changed it a little bit, just to make it a little clearer or longer.  
Well, Im not sure if thats it for the week. Amanda, if you read this, MAKE AN ACCOUNT! If you can't just leave a guest review with my Nickname~  
Lovies-  
VocaloidReader**


End file.
